Chestnut Curls and the Three Baths
by DescendingStaircase
Summary: Nick was gonna keep trying, no matter what it took until he got it just right with Jess.


**A/N Thanks to my friend, Baja Blast, for helping me with this story. **

* * *

Jess opened the passenger door into the overgrown parking lot under a half lit neon sign flashing the words Fant sy Inn Suit s. Nick grabbed their overnight bag from the backseat he packed while Jess was at work. It only held her glasses and toothbrush because this was their anniversary trip and damnit, he didn't plan on them wearing clothes.

Room key now in hand, they walked the hallway past rooms named Kitten Corner and Toy Box before arriving at room 2440, The Squirrel's Den.

"What is a Squirrel's Den at a hotel like this," she mumbled while he fiddled with the lock. She looked around the hallway at the threadbare red carpet and yellowing cupid wallpaper hoping their room would be painted in a forest motiff. Maybe there would be blue jays and raccoons painted on the walls. She could dress as Little Red Riding Hood cuz she loved it when Nick was a Big Bad Wolf.

He finally opened the door with a dramatic flare uncovering a windowless room framing a heart shaped bed and giant bathtub that maybe kinda looked like a champagne glass. His excitement with surprising her for an anniversary trip became ragged as the smell of cigarette smoke covered with a lilac Febreeze hit both their senses.

"Whoa Nick, that's a crazy looking tub," was all she could think of saying in the situation.

The tub was horrible looking and he knew it. It looked old and dingy, like the whole hotel. It was supposed to look like a champagne glass. Nothing he could do about it now though. "That's right honey. I got this room specifically for you because the flyer said it had the best tub in the joint."

"You're so sweet," she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "But I'm not getting in that damn thing without you."

"Ha, no way woman. Nick Miller does not do bath time. Not since I was old enough to wash my own junk have I taken a bath," he chuckled while dropping their bag in the black closet that smelled like grandmas.

"So, you're saying you don't need anyone to wash your junk, is that right?"

He looked at her with eyes twinkling. "That feels like a trick question," he said before grabbing her around the waist and kissing her til she couldn't smell stale beer anymore.

She pushed him away, out of breath and flopped on the red velvet covered bed with the TV remote in her hand. "No hanky panky Nick unless you agree to get in that tub with me." Flicking the power button, the ancient TV blasted sounds of a woman moaning and whimpering out of crackling speakers before Jess could find the volume button to turn it down.

"Nick, what are they doing," Jess said turning her head sideways while grabbing a handful of bright orange cheese puffs from a bag he held for her.

Munching loudly and staring at the lit screen, he popped a coke then turned his head and stated matter of factly, "that would be um, a taco."

"Why is that called a taco?"

"I don't know, I just know when she's bent like that and he's over her like that, it's called a taco."

"How do men know the names?"

"Turn it off Jess, I cannot watch this with you. It's too much worlds colliding. Find another channel."

She flicked through endless stations with nothing on them until finally a new scene popped up but this one was all body parts mixed together with the same moaning and groaning and an occasional F&%$.

"That's called a floating turtle," Nick said matter of factly.

"What? How does that have a name? I mean how does she even do the thing with her fingers." Staring at her own hands she tried to mimic the move until he reached down and grabbed the remote from her.

"Jess, turn it off."

"No, I wanna watch. We came here for anniversary sexy time, this is sexy. Right?"

"Nope, not sexy. It's just not, it's smut, pure everyday smut."

"Exactly Nick, maybe I'll learn something."

"This isn't the Discovery channel Jess, turn it off, this is not what I had planned for our three month anniversary." She could see steam starting to fly out of his ears. "I wanted this to be perfect, not this porno crap and weird smelling room. Ugh. I have ruined this."

He was frustrated, she could see it. With the TV now off, she sat in his lap on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Nick, this is fun. You planned this for us. So what if the room is a bit sleezy, we're here, you and I. How about we take a bath now? We'll make our own sparkly unicorn."

Her hands in his hair relaxed him. She was right, they were here together. That's all that mattered.

"Jess, I will not get in the bathtub with you. But I'll watch you take a bath," he said with a big old dirty smile on his face. "Sparkly unicorn, not a thing either."

"Nick," she said bringing his eyes up to hers, "it's not a thing yet," she said with an exaggerated smile and wink.

* * *

"Cece, tell me again why we're sitting in this stuff?" Jess lifted her hand covered in black gunk and watched it drip off her fingers.

"I told you, it's a mud bath, well actually, it's volcanic ash and it's filled with minerals for your skin. Just lay back Jess and relax. Free your mind."

"Right, but why are we laying in it," Jess asked trying not to move around and get it more up her butt crack.

"Um, because your boyfriend is super sweet and sent you to a spa for your birthday?"

"Oh yeah, that. Cece, don't you think it's weird that Nick Miller bought me a day at a spa? We're talking about Nick here."

"No, it's pretty awesome that he did that. I wish I had a boyfriend that would think of stuff like this for me."

Jess laid her head back into the warm muck and remembered that morning when he had woken her up with breakfast in bed. Pancakes and bacon, her favorite, minus the extra butter and salt. On her tray was a big purple and gold envelope from Cinderella Spa. The coupon inside had said "good for one day of mud baths and massages fit for a birthday girl." Nick had practically giggled when she had opened the envelope, his secret kept safe til the last minute.

"Nick, what is this?"

"It's a spa day Jess, for your birthday, today." He showed her the pamphlet, "this place is really nice Jess, look, they have big fluffy bathrobes and cucumber water to drink when you're soaking your worries away. It's the best in town. You're gonna love it."

"Nicholas, this was so thoughtful of you." A bit of panic set in when she pictured her clumsy self maneuvering through the golden palace they showed in the glossy brochure. "I've never been to a spa this elegant before. Are you coming with me?"

"No, no, no, I don't do spa, or bath or hot water really. After the Tran and the Korean thingy, well, nope, not gonna happen. Hey, when you're all done, I'll swing by and pick you up and then I'm taking you out for a fancy birthday dinner."

"Nick, you don't have to do all this for me. I'd be happy going anywhere for dinner."

"For my girl, no way! We're going out for steaks and top shelf whiskey woman."

"Nick, seriously, I just wanna be with you. I don't care about fancy stuff."

"You remember one thing Jessica."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said leaning into his kiss, kinda wishing they were gonna watch movies all day and go to Felipe's for tacos. But, for him, she could handle a day soaking in mud.

* * *

Everyone had left for Christmas flights hours earlier and the apartment was now finally quiet. Nick had disappeared awhile back saying he needed to still wrap her gift before they opened them later tonight. She thought it was cute how nervous he was for their first Christmas as a couple.

His trench coat sat wrapped under the tree and she hoped he would wear it when she asked him to move in with her. If he got spooked, which he might, the coat would hopefully help him.

"Hey," he said sneaking up behind her in the kitchen as she washed the counters down. "I have a surprise for you," he said holding up a black scarf he had found in her closet.

"How 50 shades of you Mr. Nick Miller."

"Come on woman, it's time for a blindfold."

He had led her to the roof and she stood shivering in the cold.

"You ready?"

Ready for what, she thought as nerves started to take over. "OK."

He unwrapped her scarf and gave her a moment to adjust her eyes. She immediately covered her face with her hands while she caught her breath. "Nick, oh my, it's so beautiful. What have you done?"

"I've been working on it all week while you've been at work. I was hoping you'd like it."

She walked into a tiny veranda wrapped in clear twinkling lights and put her hand in a bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles. "I don't understand, how did you do this?"

"That's my secret to keep doll."

"Nick, you even have a box of pink wine and what is that, Pad Thai takeout? Oh my god, you thought of everything."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked over at this man that she had grown to love more than anything she'd ever felt before. He stood there with hands in his pockets, shyly looking at her. Nervous. And then he blew her mind.

"What are you doing," she asked while he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What's it look like I'm doing Jess?"

She glanced back over to the steamy bathtub and realized his plan. "Nick Miller, are you gonna take a bath?"

"With you I will."

Within a minute they were both submerged in warm water and fruity bubbles. "Nick, this is the best Christmas gift anyone has ever given me. This bath is perfect. We're under the stars, we can see the city, you're in here with me." She looked over at her boyfriend and saw his smile but also like maybe he was uncomfortable. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"I'm not done."

"What are you talking about, don't be crazy. I just told you this is so awesome. A rooftop bathtub, takeout, naked Nicholas." She leaned over to kiss him but he pushed her back. "What's the matter?"

"Just give me a second," he said taking deep breaths. "The only thing that would make this perfect," he stammered, "is if you'd wear this on your finger."

He held up his hand out of the bath, dripping with suds and that's when she saw it on his pinky. A ring. A sapphire with diamond ring that sparkled like a star in the sky.

"Even when everything is wrong and I mess up, as long as I'm with you, it always seems to end up perfect. I want more of that. I want more of it with you. So, Jessica...will you marry me?"

She let the tears go now that filled her eyes. Never would she have guessed this was coming and never could she think of anyone better she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Holding onto the sides of the tub and closing her eyes to remember this moment, she took a deep breath before saying, "Yes Nick, yes yes yes. I will marry you."

"Oh my god, you will?"

She pulled herself up and over him in the bathtub. Straddling his body, her face inches from his. "Of course I will Nick. Look at this," she said pointing to the veranda around them. "You get me. You're the one. You've always been the one. I love you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and tried to speak, his voice choking on every word, "I love you too Jess. I always will."

He stared at every bit of her tear stained face glowing in the twinkly lights, holding her face with his hands, kissing her cheeks and her eyelids and the tip of her nose. It was like a damn fairytale, she thought. Every bit of it, like a damn fairytale.


End file.
